


My daughter's teacher and other natural enemies

by alunsina



Series: vixxmas ficathon fills [10]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: Lee Wongeun has Very Strong Opinions about this kindergarten teacher his girl is smitten with.





	My daughter's teacher and other natural enemies

Wongeun thought he had a few years, like a decade at minimum, before he needed to learn how to castrate a guy and hide their body without getting caught. But Soomin has always been a little too precocious for her five years of age, and so of course even in this Wongeun is playing catch up and putting out the proverbial fires.  
  
“Engaged,” Wongeun blankly repeats. “Where did you learn that word and how can I erase it?” And he had been doing so well too in braiding her hair so far this morning and only being 5 minutes behind his call time at work. Now Soomin is frowning at the tangled knot of her hair and complaining about dad not listening to her again, segues into how teacher drew Moomin for her during art time, and how she made matching purple bead rings for her and for teacher and how he's always wearing them. _Isn’t he just dreamy?_  
  
Wongeun doesn’t mean to sound petulant at his own daughter but: “Hey, I bought you a Moomin backpack and I didn’t even get anything,” he says, giving up on the braid and just going with a high ponytail. Soomin makes a face at him in the mirror. Oh god, his baby girl, he's already turned her against her own father. He’s going to kill this teacher.

“I thought you hated that character now.”  
  
“Teacher Hakyeon sometimes calls me Moomin-ya at school. He said it’s cute.” That’s it. Wongeun’s going to hunt down this teacher later when he picks Soomin up at school. He’s going to have  _words_.  


  
  
Except when Wongeun gets to work, all initial meetings with the producers and his fellow actors take over his brain for a while. And when he notices that their script read-through is taking a bit longer than planned, it’s all the usual single dad panic and sneaking off to the restroom to make quick phone calls to the school. He’s going to be half an hour late in picking his daughter up and he apologizes profusely to the nice man on the other end of the line.  
  
“Don’t worry, Mr. Lee. We’ll stay with her until you get here.” The voice is low and soothing. Wongeun finds himself calming down, letting out a relieved laugh.  
  
“No really, thank you. This is a lot of help. The scheduling has been rough these past couple of days and,” Wongeun rubs at his left ring finger, empty for years now, and is struck by a memory from earlier that day. “Uh, do you happen to know a Teacher Hakyeon? This sounds like a weird request but could you get other teachers to look after Soomin? I don’t trust him at all-” But the production assistant is calling out for him from outside the restroom, and he apologizes again and abruptly ends the call.  


  
  
Wongeun, despite all his best efforts to make good time, is still a whole hour late.   
  
He’s thinking about possible bribes for his daughter (and also for the poor teacher he has saddled her with), when he swings Soomin’s classroom door open, breathless, and he catches her dancing, trying to pirouette with this tall elegant stranger in the middle of the sunlit room.  
  
Beautiful things, like when Soomin came into his life, are too few and far in between in Wongeun’s experience. So he hesitates in breaking up the moment and watches: Soomin’s happy sun-dappled face, her tiny arms mimicking an arabesque, this tall dark prince making a perfect turn-  
  
“Mr. Lee?” says the tall prince. “Soomin, I think your father is here to pick you up.”  
  
“Daddy!”  
  
Wongeun shakes himself out from staring, catches Soomin’s hug with his left hip, and murmurs apologies to the top of her head. “Sorry for all the trouble,” he says this to the not-possibly-a-prince but Soomin’s homeroom teacher. “I didn’t mean to be this late.”  
  
“It’s alright. She’s good company. I didn’t know she danced so well, you must’ve taught her.”  
  
Wongeun recognizes the low voice from over the phone and feels his goodwill and gratitude triple in size. Laughs. “Didn’t learn from me. For a time I did this job where I had to learn how to dance and she didn’t even show one bit of interest-”  
  
“Dad! Stop!” There’s a pinch on his side and okay, okay, he should shut up.   
  
“Thank you so much for staying with her,” Wongeun amends instead, trying to think of a good enough gift to show his gratitude. Perhaps his head is still in the gutter because he blurts out, “Can I ask you out for dinner?”  
  
“Ah, no, no, it’s fine really.” The teacher is shaking his head vigorously, ears turning a beautiful shade of red and Wongeun stares. “But if it’s not too inappropriate-” and this time, Wongeun’s brain truly makes a nosedive for the gutter, “-can I ask for an autograph?”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Soomin tugs at his shirt. “Teacher watches your things, daddy.”  
  
“I watched  _Misbehavior_  five times. In theaters,” the teacher confirms, almost too giddily, and Wongeun is so utterly charmed right now he might accidentally stab himself with a pen. So Wongeun signs the proffered paper at him with lightning speed, before remembering his manners and asking for the teacher’s name.  
  
“Cha Hakyeon.” Looking a bit sheepish, Hakyeon rubs at the back of his neck. “We didn’t have enough teachers on board today so I was the one to stay behind. Sorry about that. But I’m a big fan and I didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to see you.”  
  
“Oh,” Wongeun says. Maybe accidentally stabbing himself with his own pen might be a good alternative to all this mortification going on.  


  
  
On the drive home, Soomin is expounding on the benefits of eating twenty servings of ice cream a day, swerves to how she wants to learn how to dance like Teacher Hakyeon, then predictably, to Teacher Hakyeon himself.   
  
“He’s handsome.”  
  
Wongeun nods. And dammit,  _he is dreamy_.  
  
“Can we go get some ice cream, dad?”  
  
“Yes.” God, he needed it too. After scribbling his personal number at the bottom of his signature, he needs all the sugar courage he can get.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: hakyeon/wongeun; hakyeon teaches at a kindergarten, wongeun's daughter is smitten over at vixxmas (https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/1310.html?thread=88606#cmt88606)


End file.
